This invention relates to a connector system for automatically connecting any one of a plurality of remote manipulable elements to a central control unit. More particularly, this invention is directed to an exchange unit capable of effecting automatic connection between a robot arm and a desired tool gripper selected from an array of tool grippers.
Robot arms and tool grippers are well known in the art. However, prior art systems suffer from the shortcoming that either the tool gripper is fixedly attached to the robot arm, as by screws, or that each tool gripper in a set, although connectable to and separable from the robot arm, requires its own separate umbilical cording for control distinct from that of the robot arm, with the result that there is a cumbersome and messy duplication of control input conduits.